wicipediafandomcom-20200214-history
History of Maboma
Maboma was established in X718, it was founded by lord Letsie Mswati Dlajaja, a member of the archprince's court and serve as the secretary of justice. After having a dispute with his highness, lord Letsie declared the independence of his lands from the Kingdom of Ghandal thus founding the Maboma Countship, its independence was readily recognized by the Principality of Everdee to symbolize a bond of goodwill between the two monarchies. From the establishment of Maboma to the subsequent death of lord Letsie, Maboma had been a de facto independent monarchy recognized only by Everdee and the Kingdom of Felgrande, however during the reign of Count Maltajika Sverva Dlajaja the countship became a part of Ghandal, but is now a vassal state and can elect its head. From that day on Maboma and Everdee's relation were severed due to the intervention of the Rougan's in Maboma's internal affairs. Like other vassal states in Ghandal during the Ghandal Civil War, Maboma had declared itself neutral but is maintaining its own army in case any of the Kingdom, Loyalist, or Danghen will attack them. The monarchy in Maboma started when Count Letsie Mswati established the Dlajaja Royal Bloodline and declared the independence of his lands from the authority of the Archprince of Ghandal in X718. The count ordered the renaming of Fbajane Mansion to Palaco Dralo, the former being his residence. Many people who disagreed with the rule of the archprince seek refuge in the new state and were welcomed by the count. By X720, after several invasion from Ghandal, the count had ordered the construction of a massive wall which will encompass the entire area of Fbajane, and subsequently he also ordered the establishment of the walls of other major settlements. Within the next decade all of these construction was completed however, Count Letsie Mswati haven't seen its completion having died in X724 due to a heart attack. During the reign of Count Matajika Sverva, he started a negotiation with the archprince so that the state will once again become a part of Ghandal but will now be a vassal state, these proposition was accepted by the archprince and in X729 the archprince presented the count with a statue to symbolize its commitment with the state of Maboma. Under these condition, Ghandal will be responsible for Maboma's foreign affairs with due consent from the count but, Ghandal may not intervene with the internal affairs of Maboma. Ghandalans wishing to enter Maboma must present a valid visa obtainable from its various consulates in major Ghandalan cities, and Mabomans are also required to obtain visa when crossing the border with Ghandal. In X735, Count Matajika Sverva died due to a car accident and was succeded by Count Sasiwangaye, during Count Sasiwangaye's reign Maboma entered an era of peace and the rise of the historical traditions of Maboma. During his reign, he established the Maboma College Foundation and the Cultural Center of Maboma. Count Sasiwangaye's reign ended when he abdicated his throne in order to give way to a new count, Count Mcwasho Aljakeke, he was educated at the University of Rougan with an Arts major, he is Count Sasiwangaye's closest brother, at the age of 34 he ascended to the throne and remained in their until he stepped down in X755. In X755, Count Vladenger Alsavanger ascended to the throne and completed the renovation of the Palaco Dralo and the construction of the Royal Archive Hall in Ujima da Sasavojika. In X766, Count Vladenger Alsavanger was assassinated, the assassin killed himself after he accomplished his mission. After the count's assassination Maboma entered a 3 year regency period and during these time several civil unrest occured threatening the very existence of the state however, in X769 a new count was elected in the person of Count Letsie Mjardana. During the current count's reign the unrests were neutralize and the state once again entered a period of peace and prosperity, a new ragmite plant was constructed, and several new public infrastructure projects were erected for his subjects. Category:Index Category:History